


Я худшая из женщин

by WTF History Porn 2021 (fandom_History_P_2020)



Category: 17th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Mexican History RPF
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fanart, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/WTF%20History%20Porn%202021
Summary: Под нажимом священников, Хуана Инес де ла Крус покаялась в письме, написанном собственной кровью, т.к. чуть раньше отказалась от использования чернил.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF_History_Porn_2021_спецквест





	Я худшая из женщин

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Тема: Божественное.  
> 2\. [Хуана Инес де ла Крус](https://ru.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A5%D1%83%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B0_%D0%98%D0%BD%D0%B5%D1%81_%D0%B4%D0%B5_%D0%BB%D0%B0_%D0%9A%D1%80%D1%83%D1%81) Хуана Инес была весьма образованной дамой для Мексики XVII века: сочиняла стихи, музыку, пьесы. Чтобы продолжать интеллектуальное развитие, она подалась в монахини. Занималась самообразованием, собирала бибилиотеку, переписывалась с интересными людьми. Пока один епископ не опубликовал ее частное письмо с критикой проповеди другого священника. Хуана Инес ~~знала, кто слил переписку,~~ написала открытое письмо в ответ. Церковное руководство "рекомендовало" ей сосредоточится на прославлении Бога, а не на мирских делах.  
> 3\. Полноразмер открывается при нажатии на картинку.

[](https://i.ibb.co/s3MmDpw/1.jpg)


End file.
